backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Marty McFly, Jr.
Martin Seamus "Marty" McFly, Jr. was born in 1998 and was the son of Marty and Jennifer McFly. He had a sister, Marlene. At 17, Marty Jr looked almost identical to his father at the same age - this allows Marty, from 1985, to pretend to be his son in 2015. However, Marty Jr was not exactly the same. Whilst both he and his sister strongly resembled their father a lot more than their mother, Marty Jr had brown eyes like his mother, as opposed to blue eyes like his father. Marty Jr liked watching television, usually six channels at a time as was common in 2015. He appeared to be a cross between his grandfather, George McFly and his father, in that whilst he was not a total nerd, he could be a bit of a wimp. He would try to stand up for himself, yet usually gave in to peer pressure. Marty Jr was not however afraid to be a "smartass" though and often made (usually bad) jokes. Marty Jr's self-adjusting jacket was also broken on one sleeve, suggesting that he didn't have a part time job to repair it/buy a new one, or else he did not really care much about his appearance. Like many people in his age, he also wore his pants inside out. Biography Little is known about Marty Jr's life pre-2015, when he was aged 17. In 1985, his father Marty Sr. had broken a hand in a car accident and had been sued by the other driver, all because a classmate challenged him to a race. Marty had said "no", but had given in after being called a "chicken". Marty Sr. spent the next 30 years feeling sorry for himself, and this attitude might have influenced Marty Jr. Without a confident father around, Marty Jr. became a pushover and a wimp (much to the horror of 1985 Marty), and was bullied by Griff Tannen and his gang. On the afternoon of October 21, 2015, Marty Jr. met Griff Tannen in the Cafe 80's ("one of those nostalgia places but not done very well"). Griff asked Marty Jr. to join him and his gang with a robbery. Although initially saying "no", Marty Jr. was thrown over a counter by Griff, and agreed to join in the robbery. At 1.28am the next morning, the gang (plus Marty Jr) robbed the Hill Valley Payroll Substation with a stolen disguising unit, but were caught when Marty Jr set off an alarm. Griff and his gang distanced themselves from the crime, so Marty Jr was blamed and sentenced to 15 years in prison. The following week, Marlene tried to break him out of jail and was caught - she was sentenced to 20 years inside. Doc Brown, visiting from 1985 in his DeLorean time machine, found out about all this and vowed to prevent it from happening. Luckily all this changed on October 21, when Doc brought the 1985 versions of Marty and Jennifer to 2015 and knocked the real Marty Jr. out. At this time Marty from 1985 took his son's place, pretending to be him. However, because Doc used the sleep-inducing alpha rhythm generator on Jennifer earlier, there was not enough power to knock out Marty Jr. for a full hour, and he still went to the Cafe 80's to meet Griff. Seeing his future son approach, Marty hid underneath the counter at the cafe. Soon after meeting him at the cafe, Griff threw the real Marty Jr. over the counter leaving him in a semi-conscious state at which time Marty posed as him again. Marty Sr., as Marty Jr., said "No" to Griff, a response that Griff was not expecting. After much chaos including a hoverboard chase around Courthouse Square, Marty Sr. managed to get Griff sent to jail by causing Griff to crash into the Courthouse on his hoverboard (a "Pit Bull"). Now that Griff was in jail, the robbery never happened and Marty Jr. did not go to jail. Marty Jr. would later become the grandfather of Marta McFly, captain and operator of McFly Space Cruisers, which immortalized the McFly Dynasty. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' Behind the scenes *A draft script of Part II suggested that Marlene and Marty Jr were twins, as both their ages were given as 17 - however, Marlene's age has never been confirmed and many fans think she is a year or two older. *In the original draft for Back to the Future Part II, Marty Jr. was called Norman McFly, named for Jennifer's grandfather. Relatives *Harold McFly (paternal medieval ancestor) *Jennivere McFly (paternal medieval ancestor) *Martin McFly (paternal great-great-great-granduncle) *Pee Wee McFly (paternal great-great-granduncle) *Seamus McFly (paternal great-great-great-grandfather) *Maggie McFly (paternal great-great-great-grandmother) *William McFly (paternal great-great-grandfather) *Arthur McFly (paternal great-grandfather) *Sylvia McFly (paternal great-grandmother) *Sam Baines (paternal great-grandfather) *Stella Baines (paternal great-grandmother) *Milton Baines (paternal granduncle) *Sally Baines (paternal grandaunt) *Toby Baines (paternal granduncle) *Joey Baines (paternal granduncle) *Ellen Baines (paternal grandaunt) *George McFly (paternal grandfather) *Lorraine Baines McFly (paternal grandmother) *Mr. Parker (maternal grandfather) *Dave McFly (paternal uncle) *Linda McFly (paternal aunt) *Marty McFly (father) *Jennifer Parker (mother) *Marlene McFly (sister) *Marta McFly (granddaughter) McFly, Marty Jr. McFly, Marty Jr. Category:McFly family Category:Baines family Category:Parker family